


I'll Fight you like you how you like it

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sad, angsty but fluffy, bit of weird stuff going on, then happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 24 of 25 Days of Draco and Harry. Eeeeee





	I'll Fight you like you how you like it

**Author's Note:**

> Ok
> 
> So I feel I must apologise, this is not my best work by far, but it has given me an idea for a proper chaptered story, so this might get edited into said story, or just be the springboard.
> 
> Either way tomorrow is the last one.

Todays Prompt: Don't worry when I fight with you, worry when I stop because it means that there's nothing left for us to fight for. 

 

Harry didn’t understand at first. He didn’t know what had happened.

They had woken up together, Draco rolling over him to kiss him softly with a good morning before he got up to start the day. They owned the Bakery downstairs but Draco did most of the baking. Harry helped out around, and talked to the patrons. It was better that way, his fame attracting people to the shop and Draco’s cakes keeping them there.

This day was the same, but Draco didn’t give him a kiss.

“What is it?” he breathed, trying to think of something he had done, or not done to warrant the behaviour.

Draco looked back at him before he pulled his jumper over his head. “Hmm? Oh nothing, we are running late. Come on up.”

Harry had gotten up, and tried to put it out of his mind.

The morning made it to afternoon, and Harry was getting more and more on edge. “Seriously, stop being a prat and tell me what it is.”

Draco looked at him over the top of the mixing bowl he was eyeing up, with narrowed eyes. Harry tried to stop the smile going across his face. He knew the role he had to play, knew it was his turn.

“Prat?” Draco hissed. “Surely the great Harry potter can use his brain to come up with something better than that?”

Harry smirked, “I don’t have to if the word fits,” he shot back and Draco stuck his spoon in the batter, and threw it.

The kitchen erupted in flying batter, flour, fruits and full-sized warm muffins. Some hit Harry in the face and he stopped for a moment to taste it. “This is pretty good,” he laughed as Draco pounced on him, ravishing his lips and pushing him into the counter.

Everything went back to normal then.

\--

It was a week later, Harry was exhausted with work. The Aurors were being more and more successful at catching the runaways and wannabe Death Eaters, but Harry was tired. And another stake out, even if Ron had been there to help him along, had taken it out of him.

Draco was there when he got home, making tea in the kitchen.

“You didn’t reply to my mother,” he said instead of a hello. Harry didn’t mind, Draco and his mother were close.

“I’ll do it later, let me just shower first okay?”

Draco made a noise somewhere between disbelief and anger. Harry turned around then and stared at him, temper flaring in the way he knew was dangerous, not the playful fighting they used every day. Not that many could tell the difference Ron had told him, until the kissing part started anyway. “What?” he hissed, and he did it so much better than Draco.

Grey eyes met his, regarding him with a widened stare. He knew, could tell this wasn’t a normal day. But he didn’t ask Harry what happened.

“Nothing,” he said turning his back to Harry to put the kettle back on the stove. “You always say you will do it later, but you never do. She just wants you to come to the Manor for tea Harry and you-“

“I don’t want to go to the Manor Draco!” he found himself shouting. “Do you not know what that place is to me? Hermione was tortured there, my friends were imprisoned. We were taken to you by the Snatchers and that’s all before the war ended! When I became an Auror they had me comb every inch of that place for Dark Magic, and there was hardly a room I didn’t find something in!” he threw his hands up. “Do you know what it’s like to walk into a room and feel the evil that took place there? What it’s like to have the walls talk to you? Because that’s what the Manor does Draco, it talks to me, its snakes and its portraits and its Dark, Dark Magic and you just want me to walk back in there with my memories and act like nothing happened?!”

“Yes! You should! She can’t leave there and you know it! You said you loved me, that you would do anything for me. Why can’t you just do this!?”

Harry looked at Draco then, really looked at him and still he saw the traces of the spoiled boy he had hated growing up. Suddenly it was too much. Even the fighting was hard.

“No,” he said quietly, mostly to himself. “It’s enough now.”

And he turned, in his Auror robes and dragonhide boots and walked out of the flat and back into Diagon Alley.

Draco hadn’t followed him, at least there was that. He was tired. He really just wanted to sleep.

“Harry!” the shout made him flinch until he realised it was George. The smile slipped from the redhead’s face as he got closer. “What happened?” he asked. 

“A fight with Draco,” Harry said dully and George smiled.

“Oooh, sex or kissing this time?” he asked with a wink and a raised eyebrow. Harry shook his head.

“I’m tired George,” he said as his emerald eyes filled with tears. “I’m tired and it was a real fight. I- I left him,” he hiccuped. George’s arms were around him in a flash and he was leading him towards their shop. He took him in through the back, sitting him on their chaise and giving him a cup of tea before running downstairs.

A few moments later, the twins sat in front of him, worry on their faces.

“You can stay here,” Fred said softly. “There’s a spare room. Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry shook his head, hands trembling as the tea spilled over the edge of the cup.

“Harry,” George started but Fred stood up.

“I’m going to see Draco.”

Harry watched him leave. “I don’t have it in me to fight anymore George,” he said softly as he looked down at the tea. “I fought to grow up, to stay alive in that cupboard, at school every year with whatever went on. I fought Basilisks, Spectors, Dragons, Spiders and who knows what else, and then I died and I fought him.” he looked up. “I’m sick of fighting with Draco, even though I know he likes it, that he uses it to be close to me. I don’t want to fight anymore.”

George took the teacup away slowly before leading Harry to their spare room and the bed.

\--

Fred stormed into the Bakery, finding only the young girl Harry sometimes let tend the shop when they were out. “Draco?” he asked and she pointed upstairs. He went through the kitchen, and up the back stairs as they came out in the living room but near the bedrooms.

“Draco!?”

There was a rustling in the bedroom and Draco ran out into the living space. His face fell when he saw it was Fred.

“What do you want, I’m busy.”

“Busy? What the hell happened?”

“Why don’t you ask boy wonder?”

Fred scowled then.  
“Because Harry,” he stressed the name “Is exhausted and crying in our living room,” he finished bluntly. Draco’s eyes widened for a moment before he shrugged.

“So? He walked out. I am packing my things. If he doesn’t want to come to the Manor then he doesn’t have to. But he won’t see me again.”

Fred was quiet then. “Is that what you fought about?” he said, voice almost a whisper. Draco nodded and took a breath to start his side of the story but Fred stopped him with the look on his face. “He has a good reason for not going back there Draco. I know it’s your home, I know its special to you but to him…bad things happened to him there.”

Draco scoffed, “And I loved living with the Dark Lord under our roof, didn’t I? That was just amazing.”

Fred’s fist clenched. It wasn’t his place to tell Draco what Lucius Malfoy had done to Harry, just as it wasn’t his place to stop Draco from leaving. But…

“You make him happy. More peaceful than I have ever known. Don’t give up on him.”

“Were you not listening? He is the one who left, who walked out on me.”

“You are always fighting!”

Draco did let a tiny smile come over his face then as all the memories of their fights flashed over his eyes. Then the mask came down. “Not this time,” he said and apparated away.

Fred was left staring at an empty space, and wondering what he could do to help Harry through this, and get them back together if he needed to.

He went back to their shop and overheard George mumbling something.

“Because that’s how we always were, rivalry is in our blood…but I just…..I don’t know if that’s all I want our relationship to be. He told me if I loved him I would go to the Manor. I can’t go back there again. Kingsley making me go was enough.”

“That when you blew up the library?’ 

Fred walked in as Harry nodded. “Draco has gone home to his mother. The flat is yours again. Though you are more than welcome here.”

Harry looked up at him through red rimmed eyes. Fred summoned a dreamless sleep and handed it to him. “we will stay with you, take that and get some rest.”

Harry looked at it warily, the twins knew, from Harry himself as well as Draco that Harry didn’t react well to nightmares when he took Dreamless. George pushed him over in the bed and climbed in with him.

“Let’s get some rest ok?” he said and lay down. Harry downed the vial and Fred too his glasses as his head hit the pillow and his eyes drifted closed. “I don’t think Draco is going to come back.”

George shook his head as he wrapped an arm around the already sleeping Harry. “No, but maybe this is what they need. A change in their dynamic.”

Fred sank to the side of the bed and put his chin on his hand. “Dynamic huh? Maybe you are right.”

\--

A week passed without a word from Draco, Harry hadn’t moved far from the shop, and as far as he knew the bakery still opened but people told him that it was being run by a woman now. Harry sighed, it must be Pansy.

He stacked the skiving snackboxes on the table, perfectly matching the sides up to the ones in the same level of the pyramid he was building. Fred and George let him do what he wanted, had let him stay and cheered him up a little.

“Harry?” there was a deep voice behind him and he swing to see Blaise Zabini. He nodded politely and got on with his work.

“Why haven’t you been to the Manor?” Blaise asked. Harry tensed up, all of his calm evaporating like steam.

“I won’t go there. Draco can think what he likes but not everything revolves around him.”

There was a silence, and then “Luna told me…well, what she knows of it.”

Harry turned to face the Slytherin then. “She-“

“Is looking out for you, and stopping me from making a fool out of myself. But why didn’t you tell him?”

Fred came over then and Harry shook his head. “Everything alright?” the twin asked and Blaise stepped back.

“It’s true right? The reason you won’t go there?”

Harry looked to Fred, who had wide eyes “Luna,” Harry said and Fred’s face clouded in upset understanding. Everyone was happy for the unlikely couple, but Harry was unsure how much Luna knew of it.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Blaise offered, but Harry shook his head and went to tidy the already perfectly immaculate storeroom.

\--

The door to his bedroom flew open, Draco stood there. His face was red, his hair windswept and his robs askew. He moved a few steps forward. “You-“ he cut himself off. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry shook his head, putting aside the book he had been reading to look at Draco.

“I was worried when you didn’t fight with me,” he whispered and came to sit next to Harry. “I went too far.”

Harry nodded, slowly reaching forwards to lace his fingers with Draco’s.

“Don’t worry…we will be back to fighting soon.”

Draco grinned then, lurching forwards and capturing Harry’s lips.

“Git,” the brunette laughed as he licked his bottom lip. Draco nodded.

“But I’m your git. And I will fight you as many times as you like over it.”


End file.
